


Moon

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Guard Asahi Azumane, Guard Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Guard Yuu Nishinoya, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nobleman Sugawara Koushi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Swordsmith Daichi Sawamura, Swordsmith Ennoshita Chikara, basically it's a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: A hot, secret meeting between the diplomat of Lord Ukai’s court, Koushi Sugawara, and the swordsmith of the castle’s village, Daichi Sawamura.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet, and DaiSuga always inspires me a lot of sweetness. English isn’t my native language, but I tried my best. I hope you’ll enjoy the work!

Daichi was waiting in his workshop that night.

He had inherited that place from his master swordsmith three years earlier, at the age of seventeen, when the man no longer felt capable of working metal. There, Daichi had learned to forge swords from a very young age, to be a man with his responsibilities. It was also where he had first met Koushi Sugawara, his love. Daichi was waiting for him with the heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Three knocks on the door. It was the signal.

He hurriedly opened it and brought in a hooded figure. Under the heavy dark cloak, there was the young man who visited him in his dreams, with a smile brighter than the Sun and the hair of the color of the Moon’s pale light.

"Koushi", he breathed, drawing the other to himself, "you're here."

"Tanaka is covering me," panted Koushi. “He is watching my bedroom door tonight, and Asahi and Noya will let me in the castle again. I wanted to see you. Tomorrow I will leave for a diplomatic mission on behalf of Lord Ukai."

Daichi held him tightly in his arms and placed a kiss in his silver hair.

“Now we are together, that's what matters. I'm so happy."

Surrounding Daichi’s neck with his arms, Koushi moved until their lips touched, and they both indulged in the scent and the warmth of the other, which they had learned to know secretly for the past two years.

Daichi remembered their first meeting vividly.

_"Hello."_

_Daichi looked up from the anvil towards the boy who had spoken. He had a gentle face, but Daichi had never seen him before. He hadn't even heard him come in._

_"The swords you forged are magnificent," continued the stranger, turning around in the workshop, looking towards the hanging weapons. He pulled one from the wall and grasped the hilt, turning the blade to observe it better, with grace._

_“Hey, don’t touch it. These swords are destined for the nobility!" Daichi protested, a little embarrassed._

_"Well, then I have to try them before delivery," replied the other. "What's your name?"_

_"Daichi Sawamura."_

_"Nice to meet you. I am Koushi."_

_“I never saw you in the castle’s village. Are you new here?"_

_Koushi shrugged. "Not exactly."_

_What a mysterious guy._

_"Do you like swords?" Daichi asked._

_"I don't like violence and what triggers it, but in case I need to hold one, I certainly won't back off," he exclaimed with the most adorable smile that Daichi had ever seen. After he had put the sword back in its place, Koushi looked fleetingly from the window. He sighed, before continuing: "I have to run away, but I will come to see you again if I can."_

_"Come by anytime," said Daichi, raising his eyebrows._

_"See you soon, Sawamura," exclaimed the other boy._

_Shortly after Koushi was gone, Daichi’s assistant Ennoshita returned and looked back with a puzzled expression as he closed the door behind him._

_"What is it, Ennoshita?" Daichi asked, resuming the job he had left halfway._

_"I thought I saw the son of Lord Sugawara walk out of here."_

_Daichi stopped his work for the second time._

_"Yes, he has gray hair, hazel eyes, and a mole under his left eye. It had to be him. He's one of the younger sons, raised by Ukai to become part of his court. I saw him one day as he went out with the lord."_

_Daichi sighed, running a hand over his face. "I treated him like a commoner!"_

_It wasn't long before Koushi came back to the workshop. Daichi bowed to him vigorously._

_“Sugawara, I am mortified that I disrespected you last time. I had no idea that you were a person of noble blood. Please, forgive me."_

_Sugawara laughed and happily put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder._

_“Come on, Sawamura. I was dressed in simple clothes. Actually, I was escaping my duties in the castle."_

_Daichi rose again. "Call me Daichi, please."_

_“And you just call me Koushi. Can I watch you while you work? "_

_From that day, Koushi visited him several times. Daichi found that Koushi was the same age as him. Not being the firstborn, he had been sent away from his family’s castle and spent a lot of time studying. Now and then, a soldier appeared on the street, and he had to go back to his parchments before being discovered._

_Daichi had to admit that he was not as pretentious as he thought aristocrats were. Koushi watched him and listened carefully, sincerely intrigued. Daichi realized that he had fallen in love with Koushi since their first meeting. One evening, once Ennoshita had left the workshop to return home, they shyly kissed for the first time._

When they parted, Daichi stared at him, his fingertips on the nobleman's cheek.

“You are beautiful, Koushi. I love you."

"I love you too," whispered the other. "Take me to bed. I can't wait to make love to you. "

Taking him by the hand, Daichi led Koushi into the small back room. The lantern was already lit on the rough wooden table, illuminating the bed of straw. Koushi got rid of the cloak and placed it on a chair. His lashes flickered slightly, while he was untying each string of the shirt. His chest was pale, his nipples erect. Daichi's attentive gaze did not abandon him for a moment, mesmerized by that vision. Koushi's skin was smooth, so soft under his calloused and ruined fingers.

Daichi would take care of him that night, making his skin blush under a voracious touch, warming his lover with his naked body. He quickly took off his tunic and lay down on the bed.

With the lips on Daichi’s shoulder, Koushi murmured, "If someone finds out..."

"Let's not think about it," Daichi stopped him gently. "Let's keep them out of what's ours."

A relationship like theirs was considered forbidden, sinful...Daichi knew it well. Not only because they belonged to two different social backgrounds, but also because they were two men. Only their friends knew and helped them. Looking at Koushi shivering beneath him, he wondered how their love could be wrong. There was nothing purer than what he felt for his companion. Even if they had to meet in secret, he couldn’t stop, because he could no longer live without Koushi.

Daichi sucked his lover’s neck with devotion. His hands ran over Koushi’s leggings, taking them off. Koushi got up on his elbows and soon made Daichi’s pants disappear too, yanking them. In a second, they were naked.

"Someone is impatient," laughed Daichi.

Koushi trapped Daichi with his legs, crossing them on his back, bringing the groins in contact with a triumphant expression.

"You don't know how much," he replied with a grin.

Daichi pounced on Koushi’s lips and rolled his groin over the other’s, drinking every moan that came out of his mouth.

"Daichi...my love...yes!" Koushi gasped, between one kiss and another, clinging to him.

The swordsmith levered on his arms, in search of deeper contact. Both were erect and wet. A desire so intense as to burn the limbs was guiding Daichi and, despite the experience gained over the months, that moment seemed to him similar to the first time. He was so turned on, but a feeling of vulnerability was also making him nervous.

Koushi offered naturally not only his body, but also his soul, and Daichi wanted to give him pleasure to the point of madness. He wanted to see his satiated limbs, his lips swollen, and the hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

So Daichi sat up and began to move his hand around Koushi’s cock, leaving the space for the other to move as he liked and dictate the pace. Koushi moaned loudly. In those moments of sex, he abandoned all restraint. Daichi felt lucky to witness it.

"I don't want to enjoy myself alone," Koushi cried, grabbing the sheet and arching his neck. Daichi kissed his knee.

"We have time," he reassured.

"You say that, but then you're always taking care of me," Koushi noted with a smile and languid hazel eyes.

He sat up to bring their faces close and to make their lips brush slightly. With one hand, Koushi pushed Daichi to rest his back on the mattress and brought his head up near Daichi’s erection. Daichi blushed, while Koushi guided it inside his warm mouth as far as he could. He began to explore it with his tongue, and Daichi saw stars. But the most exciting thing was to see the other, with a red face, trying to touch himself between his legs to the rhythm of his mouth. The moans reverberated from the throat to Daichi’s erection. It was too much, the swordsmith felt the orgasm close. He whispered the other’s name and came.

After a few labored breaths, he realized that the other's thighs were dirty with the proof of his pleasure.

"I got so aroused that it happened," Koushi confessed.

They laughed together, sated and happy, then Daichi got a towel and a bowl full of water. They cleaned up and then lay down next to each other with a blanket, Daichi's head on Koushi's chest.

"I love you," said Daichi.

"I love you too. You will always be in my heart during the journey,” Koushi promised, stroking Daichi’s hand.

They chatted for a long time, cuddling, until, opening the window, Koushi said, "I have to go…I don't want anyone to be suspicious."

Once he was ready to return to the castle, he kissed Daichi’s cheek, then his lips.

"I will wait for you," Daichi breathed with reverence.

Koushi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know your opinion in a comment if you want.


End file.
